Through the Spirits I talk
by Locke1
Summary: There are a lot of things in the world that seems to be blurry, for Ranma, all this life has been like this. But with one suggestion from Nabiki, everything for Ranma would be put into perspective, even if he doesn't realize it...
1. Just another simple idea

It is at times like this where I remember all the details in my hectic life.  The skies are filled with colors. The setting sun is surrounded by red and orange skies which slowly grows darker as the sun sets further until it is purple, then blue, the finally, when midnight come, all you see is black.  I remember during my training trip with pops, when we are in the middle of nowhere trying to find the next town or shrine, I would stare up at the sky and remember what we did up till now.  These times where I remember everything with such clarity are rare now.  A lot of times I would be fighting off challengers, rivals, or just doing homework from Ms. Hinako hoping I won't get drained the next day.  It's these times when I remember-

"Ranma, dinner is ready!"

            This is how it goes, when I start to remember something important, someone would interrupt me.  Maybe it was meant to be; maybe I should just give up and stop trying to remember my past.  After all, one doesn't live in the past, they live for the future. Or that's what one of those weird books Ms. Hinako made us read said.

            "Be right down Kasumi!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A continuation Ranma ½ ficcy: 

**Through the spirits I talk**

Chapter 1: Just another simple idea

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "GYAH!" Ranma screamed while running at speeds that would shame an Olympic runner.  He ran from the one thing that he feared, well, one of the things he fears, "Stop chasing me ya stupid THING!" Yep, Ranma is once again running away from a kitten.

            Akane and Nabiki walked slowly and watched as the kitten that Ranma ran away from stare at the retreating martial artist curiously.  "I don't know, I'm starting to feel sorry for Ranma." Akane said in a soft voice, "I mean, I wouldn't wish that on Kuno."

            Nabiki glanced at her little sister and snickered, "Oh really sis, I would've thought that you would be the first person on this planet to throw Kuno in a pit of staving cats wrapped with fish products."

            "Well, you know what I mean." Akane said with a blush, "Honestly, running away from a kitten. If there is a more demeaning thing that can happen to a person, I'd be horrified."

            "If you don't count turning into a girl, or a cat, or a duck, or a piglet with a splash of cold water," Nabiki countered, "Really, there are more demeaning things that can happen to a person."

            "Heh, I wonder if there IS a pool of a drowned piglet." Akane said in wonder.

            Nabiki sighed and rolled her eyes, "Well you never know.  I mean P-chan might be someone who fell into a Jusenkyo pool too."

            Akane laughed, "That is the most ridiculous idea I've heard Nabiki."

            "Is it?" The middle Tendo sister grinned mischievously.

            "Speaking of pets, Nabiki, how much do you think a dog would cost?" Akane asked suddenly.

            "Why?"

            "I don't know," Akane replied and looked up at the clear sky, "I guess I've always wanted one ever since I saw Ryoga's dog and her puppies on T.V."

            "But what about P-chan," Nabiki countered, "After all, you can't leave your poor piggy alone now can you?"

            Nabiki grinned suddenly with a glint in her eyes, "I have an idea."

            Akane blinked, "Don't drag me into it; I want no part in it."

            "Don't worry, this has nothing to do with you." Nabiki grin grew bigger, "I did want to get that new sweater."

            "Don't you ever think of something other than money?" Akane said raising an eyebrow at her sister.

            "Well a girls got to have some money to spend you know." Nabiki replied with a shrug, "I'm a high maintenance kinda girl after all."

            "Oh brother."

************************************************************

            Ranma gasped for his breath and leaned on the door way of the Tendo residence, "Man, I can NEVER catch a break."

            "Hello Ranma," Kasumi greeted the pigtailed boy with her usual smile, "How was your day? Didn't run into too much trouble I hope?"

            "Nah, just a quick fight with Kuno, I booted him away good this time," Ranma replied with a grin, "Ran into one of THOSE things though, and I thought that it would be a nice day too. At least it isn't Shampoo, or she'd cling on ta me until I almost loose my mind."

            Kasumi nodded, "Do you want some snacks? I have some ready for You, Akane, and Nabiki."

            "It's ok Kasumi," Ranma replied, "I'll be goin' to the dojo ta get some practicin'. Pops didn't spar with me this mornin' 'cause he and Mr. Tendo went out ta drink again last night ya know."

            "Have fun." The eldest Tendo sister walked back to the kitchen, "Oh Ranma, I'm going to pick up some things for dinner tonight, can you tell my sisters?"

            "Will do." Ranma replied and headed towards the dojo.  Once inside, he sat in the middle of the large space, cross legged, and closed his eyes, the air around him seems to pick up slightly. A breeze of air blew across him clearing his mind of thoughts; muscles that seemed relaxed already were loosened even more.  Slowly, Ranma stood up and went into a fighting stance. A shadow of a smile appeared on his face and his body started to move with is mind as they started a simple Kata.  Punches are thrown, kicks flew all around him. Soon, he leaped from the ground, gently touching the ceiling with his legs with every leap, and with every landing, punches and kicks followed without a pause and they in turn lead to another leap.

            "RANMA!"

            Ranma's eyes snapped open in mid air, "Oh Shit!" the pigtailed boy screamed as he fell head first, arms flailing wildly into the wooden floor of the dojo.

            Nabiki smirked, "Oh and here I thought mister I'm the best martial artist would be able to land on his feet. After all, he is as strong as an ox, and as graceful as a ca-"

            "Don't say it!" Ranma shivered before growling at the Nabiki, "Oh what do ya want this time."

            "Is that the way you speak to all the people that is about to tell you an answer to one of your worst problems?" Nabiki sighed, "Oh well, I guess you don't really need my help, after all, you are Ranma Saotome, man amongst men, why would you want help from lil' old me."

            Ranma blinked as he watched Nabiki slowly walk towards the door of the dojo, "Oh by the way Saotome," Nabiki said before she walked out of the dojo completely, "This is a one time deal."

            Ranma stiffens before making a mad dash towards the door, "Wait! What problem are ya talkin' about?"

            Nabiki grinned, "Oh just a training accident you had when you were six."

            Ranma gasped, "Ye-ya not kiddin' are ya."

            "Why Ranma, I am shocked that you would imply I would sell you faulty information." Nabiki sniffed in mock anger, "For that, I will charge you double for this answer!"

            Ranma winced, "Umm, so how are ya goin' ta help me with THAT."

            Nabiki smiled and rubbed her fore finger and thumb together, "Money first, then the product."

            "Fine, let me get my wallet first." Ranma grumbled and shuffled towards his father and his room.

            "Ah Nabiki," the middle Tendo said to her self with a smug smile, "I amaze myself with the ideas I come up with sometimes."

************************************************************

            "Ok here's the cash," Ranma said handing Nabiki few bills from his wallet, "Now what's this thing that can help me with my fear."

            Nabiki smirked, "It's quite simply really."

            Ranma swallowed and waited for the answer, after a few minutes of silence Ranma growled, "Well?"

            "Tell me Saotome, what is a man's best friend?"

            "Martial arts." Ranma replied with a knowing nod and a smile on his face.

            "No you idiot," Nabiki slapped her own forehead, "what is a man's best friend that is ALIVE."

            "Umm. a cow?" Ranma replied with a shrug.

            Nabiki gave Ranma a flat stare, "How did you come up with that?"

            "Well, we eat beef right, and beef comes from cows." Ranma said logically.

            "Please, no more." Nabiki groaned, "Ok, man's best friend is a dog ok."

            "So, how does that help me?" Ranma said glaring at her.

            "Like I said, it's quite simply," Nabiki said sighing, "Those things you don't like, don't like dogs."

            "So?" Ranma asked again with a blink.

            "Get a dog." Nabiki answer simply before turning around and walking away from the dumbfounded martial artist.

            "That's the big idea that I paid five thousand yen for?" Ranma muttered to himself, "NABIKI, I want my MONEY BACK!"

            Around the corner, the said person snickered before walking into her room.

************************************************************

            "It makes sense I guess." Ranma muttered as he sat on the porch with textbooks beside him, which he ignored completely.

            "What makes sense?"

            Ranma paused in his thoughts and looked up, "Hi mom."

            Nodoka Saotome smiled gentle at her child and sat herself beside him, "So what is this idea that makes sense?"

            "Well, Nabiki told me ta get a dog." Ranma said, "I mean if I got one, then they won't bother me anymore 'cause the dog would chase it away right?"

            Ranma's mom frowned, "Who are we talking about son? I sure hope your not talking about your fiancées."

            The pigtailed boy blinked as a mental image of a big dog chasing all his suitors appeared in his mind. "Well, it would give me more time ta myself during the weeken' if that would work," Ranma said with a grin, "But no, that's not what I'm talkin' about."

            "Well, what is this thing you're talking about?"

            "Umm, well, ya see." Ranma bit his lips, "Actually, it'll be easier if I showed ya mom."

            Nodoka frowned as she watched her son retreat back into the guest room of the Tendo's. Few minutes later, Ranma came back out holding a thin book with the title of 'Advanced Techniques', "Here, read this, on page 35 and 36."

            Nodoka opened the book curiously and read the pages Ranma told her to.  When she finished she calmly reached for her katana, "I guess Nabiki does make a good point. Excuse me son while I have a quick talk with your father."

            "Maybe I should warn the old man." Ranma mused and stare at the clear sky again, "Naw, he deserves what he gets."

            "GENMA!"

            "No-no-no-chan."

            "How DARE you do this to MY SON!"

            Ranma chuckled as sounds of violence reached his ears, "Suck on that old man."

************************************************************

            "How's the sword wound pop." Ranma asked with a smirk, "I hope it doesn't hamper your dining abilities."

            "Ungrateful boy." Genma muttered as his son stole another pickle from him.

            "Ranma, behave yourself." Nodoka chided, "This isn't one of your training trips."

            "Yes mom." Ranma dejectedly and ate at a visible pace.

            "Oh No-chan," Genma said with a hopeful smile, "you still care."

            "I don't know you Mr. Panda." Nodoka replied coldly as she continued her meal.

            "Now Nodoka," Soun said pausing his eating for a second, "I'm sure whatever Genma did, he doesn't deserved to be treated like this."

            "Yes and I'm sure if you threw one of your daughters wrapped in fish products into a pit of starving cats, it would be totally acceptable." Ranma's mom countered with a raised eyebrow.

            "Oh, THAT." Soun said and quickly returned to his meal.

            "Oh Ranma finally told you about that Auntie?" Akane said from beside Ranma, "I thought he told you that already when I saw you chasing Uncle Saotome with your katana the first time."

            "Oh I just got to the part where Pops did 'basic' endurance training with me." Ranma said with a shrug, "I didn't get to the training I did with pops after I met up with Ukyou."

            "I assume it was more, rigorous." Nodoka said while giving Genma a glare.

            "Yeah, personally, I think runnin' with a couch while pops was sittin' on it was ok." Nodoka's eye's twitched and her hand slowly reached for her katana, "But I really coulda done without the rabid badgers chasin' after me ya know."

            "Rabid badgers? I thought you said it was a pack of wolves that chased you." Nabiki chimed in.

            "Oh the wolves, we did that after I manage ta lose the badgers." Ranma replied as he continued to eat, "I guess that WAS a bit better than swimmin' across the China sea, of course I didn't know why Pops would tie a raw piece of meat behind me half why through. Of course I took that off and tied it back ta pops, I figured he was just too lazy ta carry it."

            "WHAT! So it WAS you who tied the meat on me!" Genma glared at his son, "Those sharks are suppose to chase you!"

            "Oh so THAT's what the meat was for," Ranma said calmly, "I was always wonderin' why the sharks where chasin' you and not me, I'd figured ya do somethin' about that and get them ta chase me. And here I thought ya just wanted ta get yourself back inta shape."

            "You ungrateful-"

            "How could you do something like that to your own son!" Kasumi gasped.

            "And here I thought I can't hear a thing that would make you any lower Uncle Saotome." Nabiki added.

            "You're both idiots." Akane grumbled, "Why would anyone agree to swim the China Sea anyways."

            "Oh the path of a martial artist is really filled with peril." Soun nodded wisely

            "It's ok." Ranma said with a shrug, "Of course, the training grounds that we went ta were a bit more dangerous, but it's good training I guess."

            "Your just trying to get your mom mad at Uncle Saotome aren't you." Akane whispered to Ranma as everyone watched Genma running away from a katana wielding Nodoka while still trying to eat his dinner.

            Ranma just grinned, "Of course, why else would I talk about this?"

            Akane giggled, "Are you taking lessons from Nabiki?"

            "I'd be broke if I was."

************************************************************

            "You're awfully cheerful today Ranma," Akane said taking a seat beside Ranma on the sofa, "Whys that?"

            "It was a good day." Ranma replied lazily.

            The two sat quietly as the other members of the household did their own thing. Kasumi and Nodoka in the kitchen cleaning the dishes, Genma, wrapped in bandages, and Soun playing on the Go board, Nabiki reading her Manga.  

            "Oh I heard Auntie went to see if those contractors finished rebuilding your house." Akane said quietly.

            "Yeah? Maybe that's what Mom was going to talk ta me about when I told her 'bout that."

            Akane nodded her head, "I heard it was finished."

            "That's nice."

            "You'll be moving back there right?"

            Ranma sighed, "I think it's 'bout time I go back home, I've been away for twelve years already."

            "Do you miss it?"

            "Can't say I really remember it clearly even if I've been there for a few days already," Ranma replied, "Sometimes I would get fuzzy pictures of it if I think about it long enough and if no one interrupts me. So I can't really miss somethin' I can't remember right?"

            "I guess."

            The two sat in silence in front of the television, but ignoring it totally, instead, they opted for just sitting there.

            "Hey Akane," Ranma said suddenly, "Would ya like ta come with me ta pick a pet dog?"

            Akane blinked, "Why?"

            "Well Nabiki said maybe if I get a dog, it might chase THEM away so I won't have a chance of freakin' out." Ranma answered, "Since I'm going ta move back ta my house, I guess I might as well bring a dog ta it too. Get used ta both of them at once ya know."

            "So THAT'S the idea Nabiki was talking about when we were walking back home," Akane said, "Why didn't we think of this sooner?"

            "Some god probably just hates me." Ranma muttered.

            "Not everything is revolved around you." Akane scoffed.

            "Whats THAT suppose ta mean!"

            "What do you think!"

************************************************************

            With a small suggestion from Nabiki, I know, somehow, my life would be changed once again.  Later that night, Mom told everyone officially that we'll be moving back to our home tomorrow, but we're leaving pops behind for some reason.  Well at least I'll have some time off from all the constant rude awakenings that I get from him.  Something about getting a dog tickles the back of my mind, just like when Ryouga showed up, or when Ukyou was introduced to the class.  I know I am forgetting something, but what?

          Hopefully it isn't another nasty surprise like another fiancée or rival.  Maybe for once, it would be a good thing. Right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I present to you, the reason I am not writing Destiny of Magi! Like I said, my muse hates me, so when she comes along, she'll put tons and tons of ideas from other places into my head, but just not the one that I want.  Sucks to be a writer with that kinda muse huh?  Or maybe I just can't make a commitment, either way, I didn't get another chapter of Destiny of Magi, but it is half done, or so I think.

Actually this chapter seems shorter than it was first intended, but a lot of the scenes that I planned on adding onto this chapter would seem like useless space fillers. So I killed those and did some stuff to it changed this and that and tada this shorter than usual chapter that I wrote. Really surprised me at how small this chapter is. But then again, this is only the first chapter, so I'm not worried about short chapters if I am going to continue this. 

BTW, I'm not sure if this is an original idea or not, if it's not, then I'm sorry for stealing your idea whoever you are, if it is, YAY! I RULE!

I'd like some feedback on this one, this first chapter doesn't introduce the MAIN plot of the story yet, the next chapter does, but I just want to see how people feel about this. So Reviews would be nice ^^;;; thanks a lot =p


	2. Just another simple Coincidence

After all these years, I'm finally back. This is what I've been dreaming of all my life on the road with the old man, my home. As I sit here on the roof of my home, gazing at the night sky above me, I can't help but try to remember, once again, what I did all those years on the road. For one thing, another nasty surprise might pop up, as if the ones that suddenly pop up with no relation to me, but somehow manage to get me all tangled up in their affair isn't enough. For another, I'd like to remember what it was like during the peaceful times, when me and pops wander around town, or the wilderness looking for dojos and shrines. But it's pass that time already. The sky is already filled with stars, trying desperately to light up the night sky with their light.  
  
"Ranma, don't stay up too late."  
  
"No problem mom."  
  
"Remember, you still have school tomorrow."  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
Pop is still at the Tendo residence. Mom forbade him to come into this house for the next six months. Heh, wait until I tell mom about all the stunts he tried to pull on me, that'll keep him out of my hair for at least another three months. I spent all day yesterday getting used to my home, exploring the neighborhood, unpacking, and catching up with mom. I found out a lot of things. For example, the neighbors to our left, they are an old family friend, that is to say, they are an old friend of my mom's family. When I was around four, it was them who help mom take care of me when she got sick. Surprisingly, it was also that time when pop was still working! I was surprised to hear that pop has actually had a job. Mrs. Nakiboto laughed so hard when I said that, I thought she was going to cough up her lungs.  
  
Mom is great, those twelve years that she spent alone, she manage to get a lot of friends around this neighborhood. I'm surprised at the amount of nieces or daughters they wanted me to meet. Of course, there were a lot of guys I met too, but I think they were a bit intimidated by me 'cause of all the rumors about me and Furinkan floating around. Wait until they see 'Ranko' on the prowl, I wonder if the ice-cream selling people would be as gullible as the ones in the Tendo's neighborhood?  
  
The moon floated high up in the night sky, it's getting really late from the looks of it. Tomorrow, I'm going to one of those pet adoption places hoping to find a dog that might be cheap enough so I can afford it, I'm going to see if Akane is going with me too, she said she wanted to come few days ago. That tingling feeling is starting up again; I hope nothing happens tomorrow to get Akane to hammer me...  
  
As if my luck would let that happen...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A continuation Ranma ½ ficcy:  
  
Through the spirits I talk  
  
Chapter 2: Just another simple Coincidence  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Akane." Ranma greeted as he jumped over the boundary walls of Furinkan high.  
  
"Morning Ranma." Akane greeted back with a smile, "So how's living back at your own home like after twelve years?"  
  
The pig tailed boy grinned, "It's great, for one thing, I don't need to hear pop's snorin' from now on since I have my own room."  
  
"Does your dad really snore that much?" Akane gave Ranma a skeptical look, "I thought people that sleep deeply usually doesn't snore."  
  
"This is the old man we're talkin' about Akane," Ranma said with a sigh, "everythin' he does makes my life harder than it's supposed ta be, and that includes sleeping."  
  
Akane snickered, "Let me guess, it's to help 'train' you."  
  
"I dunno if his snorin' is a part of my trainin'," Ranma replied flippantly, "I think it's just another annoyin' thing that he does naturally."  
  
Out of the blue, a loud voice suddenly shouted, "Are the rumors true?"  
  
Ranma and Akane both sighed, "Talkin' about annoy things, is it my turn or your turn today Akane?"  
  
"I don't feel like kicking Kuno sempai today," Akane said wearily, "you punt him."  
  
Other students leaped out of the way as Takewaki Kuno dashed towards the objects of his affections holding his bouken, well at least it's 'objects' when Ranma is splashed with cold water. Surprisingly, Kuno is actually wearing a Furinkan uniform, leaving Ranma the only one breaking the uniform rule.  
  
"Is it true oh fierce tigress! The foul sorcerer Saotome has finally left your abode, never to darken your home anymore!" Kuno yelled with streams of dramatic tears flowing down his face, "This must be a sign from the heavens! Oh Sweet Akane, let us date today after school!" Kuno pulls out a bouquet of roses from no where with his free hand, and presented them to Akane, "Please accept my gifts of affection."  
  
"The only thing I have ever 'darkened' is ya FACE Kuno," Ranma growled and cracked his knuckles and punched Kuno into unconsciousness, "Really, I mean, after a few hundred punches and kicks, you'd think he'd get the point."  
  
Akane sighed, "What can you do, Kuno will always be Kuno."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Ranma yawned and stretched lazily before jumping out of the window of his class. The lunch bell has rung few minutes ago already, but his biology teacher held him up to talk to him, delaying his lunch. Scanning the school field, he spotted Akane sitting with her friends under a tree eating lunch and chatting away happily.  
  
"Well, might as well ask if she's coming with me after school." Ranma muttered to himself and walked towards one of his fiancées, "Yo 'kane."  
  
The girls around Akane giggled madly and gave her a nudge.  
  
"What do you want?" Akane said with a blush on her face.  
  
"Well, just askin' if ya wanted ta come wit' me after school to pick a dog at that place," Ranma said scratching the back of his head, "Ya said you wanted ta come too few days back but we didn't manage ta go 'cause of me movin' back ta my place and all."  
  
Akane smiled brightly, "Sure."  
  
"Hey Akane, did you forget already." One of the girls said waving her chopsticks around, "We have an emergency drama club meeting after school!"  
  
"Oh yeah," Akane sighed, "Sorry Ranma, guess I can't go with you."  
  
"It's ok, if ya finish early go ta that place anyways, I'll probably be there till five or somethin'." Ranma said and turned around, "See ya."  
  
The girls around Akane giggled again as Ranma walked away. He sighed and dropped down on his usual lunch spot in the school yard which is occupied by Hiroshi and Daisuke, already chatting away about random things, "Yo guys, what's up?"  
  
"Hey Ranma." The two said in unison.  
  
Ranma took out his bento and started eating in a subdued fashion, well at least subdued in Ranma's point of view. The two boys blinked at the scene in front of them.  
  
"What's eating you?" Daisuke said raising an eyebrow, "You're eating slower than usual, but that's not really saying a lot is it."  
  
"Yeah man, you're usually finished by now." Hiroshi added pointing towards Ranma's bento.  
  
"Miss Hirogashi is tryin' to get me inta the advance biology class again." Ranma said finishing up his lunch, "She's almost as annoyin' as my old man."  
  
"Advanced Biology?" Daisuke said, skepticism dripping from his voice, "You've got to be kidding me. The only time advanced can be put with you would be in P.E. or fighting."  
  
Ranma glared at Daisuke, inching slowly towards him.  
  
"I have to go with Dai on this one Ranma," Hiroshi said holding out his hands trying to pacify the martial artist, "You don't usually do that good in school you know."  
  
"I'm a Martial artist," Ranma said with a sigh, "I'm supposed to know my body, every part of my body. Doc Tofu and Kasumi helped me some of the other biology stuff. Plus with all the stunts Kodachi and Shampoo do to me, I need at least SOME idea on what is wrong with me sometimes."  
  
"Never thought of it that way before." Daisuke said scratching his head, "Whoa, can you help me with that biology homework, I have no idea that Miss Hirogashi was talking about, all those weird plant parts and stuff. I mean you're like Biology Guru right?"  
  
Ranma chuckled, "Don't know about that. Plants are not my thing."  
  
"Ah shit." Daisuke sighed, "Guess I'll need to ask Yuka for her notes again."  
  
Hiroshi laughed, "Why don't you just ask her for help. You get to spend some time with her, and during your study session, things might get steamy, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Shut up Hiroshi," Daisuke growled, "Yuka and me are just friends."  
  
"That's what they all say Dai," Hiroshi countered, "Plus, I KNOW for a fact if you'd have it any other way, she won't 'just' be your friend."  
  
"Shut up Hiroshi."  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Guys," Ranma said resting his arms on his two friends' heads, "why can't you two just-"  
  
"Prepare to feel my wrath sorcerer!"  
  
Ranma growled and stood up to face the 'Blue Thunder' once again, "I thought I knocked him out for the rest of the day!"  
  
"Sorry Ranma, don't wanna be a casualty if you know what I mean." Daisuke said running off with Hiroshi trailing behind him.  
  
"There goes another lunch." Ranma muttered before dodging Kuno's strikes again.  
  
************************************************************  
  
The last few hours of school quickly passed for Ranma, mainly because none of his classes have Miss Hinako as his teacher so he fell asleep for the rest of them. The pig tailed boy walked out of the Furinkan gates slowly with his left hand in his pockets and his other holding his bag. Few clouds covered the sun partially in the sky, giving the afternoon a nice warm atmosphere without it being too hot. Ranma smiled contently and leaped onto the fence around the road and headed towards his home.  
  
"It's been awhile since I had a day like this." Ranma whispered to no one, "Reminds me of the trainin' trip."  
  
Weaving through the streets but avoiding roof hopping, Ranma reached his home. He reached into his bag for his keys and opened the front door, "Mom I'm home."  
  
"Welcome back." Nodoka replied, "I have some snacks on the table, grab some if you want Ranma."  
  
"Actually, I'm just droppin' off my school stuff so I can go ta that pet place." Ranma yelled from the door dropping off his bag.  
  
"You have plenty of time, eat something before you go." Ranma's mother replied patiently, "You're probably a bit hungry right now, am I right?"  
  
Ranma grinned sheepishly even though he is alone at the front door, "Well I guess a few snacks won't hurt."  
  
Impatiently, Ranma walked swiftly through the house towards the kitchen table and grabbed a few biscuits off the plate on it. Looking around as he took a bit out of the biscuit, his mother is oddly no where in sight, "Hey mom, I think I'll be back at around five thirty. Where are you anyway?"  
  
"I'm just upstairs storing some things that just came in this morning," Nodoka replied, her voice echoing through the house, "Try not to be too late Ranma."  
  
With one more bite, Ranma finished off his biscuit and headed towards the entrance of the house again, "Don't worry, I'll be back by dinner."  
  
"Have fun."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Ranma looked around in wonder at all the animals all laying in cages around him, "Wow, there's a lot of dogs around here ain't there."  
  
"Yes quite."  
  
Ranma jumped and twisted in midair and landing on a defensive stance, "Err, sorry, reflexes."  
  
A man wearing a plain white apron with a grey T-shirt and jeans chuckled, scratching his head the man replied friendly, "So is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
"Umm, I'm just lookin' around for a pet dog." Ranma said nervously.  
  
"Ah, is there anything you have in mind?" The man said putting a hand on Ranma's shoulder and leading him deeper into the room.  
  
Ranma suddenly winced in pain and rubbed his temples, "A brown dog?"  
  
The worker blinked, "A brown dog? That's an odd request, most people tend to say what breed they want."  
  
Ranma winced again, this time, he shook his head as if to shake away the pain, "Umm, dark brown hair on its back with lighter color hair from his legs to belly."  
  
"Sounds like your describing a German shepherd," The worker said as he continue to lead Ranma around the place, "You're lucky, we have a German shepherd here. He just came in a few days ago."  
  
"Umm, can I see it?" Ranma asked, looking dazed.  
  
"Of course, that's why you're here right." The worker said good naturally. Ranma chuckled nervously as the worker continued to lead him around, "Well here he is. His previous owner needed to leave it here because they moved to an apartment building that doesn't let pets to live in there."  
  
"Moved?" Ranma mumbled in reflex as he stared at the German shepherd in front of him in a cage.  
  
"Yeah, the economy, although it's still pretty good around here, is pretty brutal. They probably got cut or something. Anyways, this dog had an injury once so left hind leg tends to give him pain if he runs too much, but that isn't really too big a problem." Ranma continued to stare into the dog's eyes, "I heard he got pretty lucky. His name is-"  
  
"Tenjin" Ranma interrupted with a whisper, in which the dog barked in replied.  
  
"Right..." The worker stared at Ranma, "You know his dog?"  
  
"I think I've met this dog once." Ranma blinked and opened the cage mechanically, ignoring the worker's silent protest. Tenjin walked out of the cage and sniffed at Ranma who knelt down, "I HAVE met you before haven't I, Tenjin?"  
  
Tenjin barked happily and licked Ranma's face.  
  
"Well you should know the owner then." The worker said, shocked at what has happened, "They usually come by around now and see if Tenjin is doing well. I guess you'll be wanted this dog, I'll go get the forms so you can fill them out."  
  
Ranma smiled and scratched the dog in front of him behind his ear completely unaware of his surroundings, "I should meet this person then."  
  
"Tenjin?" A surprised voice said from behind Ranma.  
  
Tenjin ignored Ranma's ministrations and trotted pass him towards the owner of the voice. Ranma stands himself up and turns around to see the owner.  
  
"Are you going to take Tenjin in?" The girl Tenjin walked towards asked curiously as she gave the dog a quick hug.  
  
Ranma looked at the girl in front of him as she stood up again. She stood to about the same height as Ranma, her brown hair swayed freely, reaching her shoulder, "Ah... I guess so..."  
  
"That's great, I don't want Tenjin to stay in that cage any longer than he has to." The girl said looking at the dog with a soft smile.  
  
Ranma laughed and tugged at this pigtail nervously, "Yeah, nothing should be kept in a cage like that for long."  
  
The girl stared at Ranma's pigtail, "I've meet you before."  
  
Ranma stopped laughing and scratched the back of his head, "Ah... I don't know. I think I recognized Tenjin when I saw him, but I can't remember exactly where I've seen him." He winced again and rubbed his temple again, "I found him bleeding?"  
  
The girl gasped, covering her mouth with her left hand, "You're the boy who saved Tenjin when he was a puppy."  
  
Ranma used his right and to punch his left hand, "Oh yeah, now I remember. Me and pop were trying to find a dojo when I found him in an alley bleeding. How are ya doing?"  
  
The girl grinned, "Great, although my family needed to move out of our old place into a large apartment because my dad's company isn't doing well." The girl giggled, "You know, after all this time I still didn't get your name."  
  
"I'm Ranma, Ranma Saotome; heir to the Saotome School of Anything goes martial arts." Ranma said.  
  
"I'm Chiyo Anda." Chiyo replied, "So you're a martial artist?"  
  
"Yeah, me and pop were on a trainin' trip when I found your dog," Ranma answered with a far away look on this face, "It's been a long trip, but I finally came back."  
  
"So you decided to get a pet because you got back home?" Chiyo asked with an amused smile, "You usually try to get used to the house before you get a pet."  
  
"Ya do?" Ranma said with an embarrassed grin, "It doesn't matter. I don't want to keep Tenjin in a cage more than it has to now that I know he's the puppy I rescued."  
  
Chiyo smiled and rest her hand on her dog's back, "I'm glad if would be you who is going to take care of him. If it's anyone I would trust to take care of him, it would be you."  
  
"We hardly know each other. How can you be so sure I'll do ok?"  
  
"I just know you would." The girl said with a smile with tears filling her eyes, "After all, you're the one who saved Tenjin once. I'm sure you can take care of him in my stead."  
  
"It's not like you can't see him again." Ranma said nervously seeing a girl on the verge of crying, "You can come visit Tenjin everyday if you want, I mean you don't live far away from here right?"  
  
Chiyo cried out and gave Ranma a hug, "Thank you."  
  
"H-h-hey, it's not a big deal ya know," Ranma said glancing around nervously, "I mean... umm... err... aw, come on, don't cry."  
  
The girl giggled, "Sorry about that. Wow, you have nice muscles." Ranma blushed bright red at the last comment and started to stutter incoherently.  
  
"Umm, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"  
  
"R-Ranma!?!"  
  
Ranma stiffen and looked around him. In front of him stood the worker holding a clipboard and a stack of papers, behind him stood a very angry fiancée with a mallet. "I knew this day was going a bit too well."  
  
Chiyo let go of her dog's hero and blushed brightly, "T-there is very g- good explanation to that."  
  
"Try not to hug me next time Chiyo," Ranma said bracing himself for another mallet strike, "I tend to get injured when I get in close contact with females."  
  
************************************************************  
  
After the short and painful mallet strike thanks to Akane and a quick explanation from Chiyo, the pigtailed boy finally starts filling out the forms.  
  
"And here I thought you and Uncle Saotome only did bad things on that training trip of yours." Akane said.  
  
"Hey! All the bad stuff that happened is 'cause of pop!" Ranma retorted as he filled in the forms, "I helped out plenty of people when we were on the training trip!"  
  
"Yeah right," Akane scoffed, "I bet Chiyo is the only person you helped."  
  
"I'm sure he helped other people other than me." Chiyo sweatdropped, "No one can be THAT unhelpful, I mean he DID go on a twelve year trip didn't he?"  
  
Ranma stopped his filling out of his forms and gave Chiyo a look, "You haven't met my pop."  
  
"He's just that bad Chiyo." Akane added, "But you'll have to see it to believe it."  
  
Chiyo sweatdropped harder.  
  
"Argh, I hate filling out forms!" Ranma growled, "It's like doing homework, only worst!"  
  
The two girls laughed, "Oh come on Ranma, it's just few lines you need to write a couple of words down and some boxes you need to check." Akane said.  
  
"It's worst filling out the forms for buying a pet from a pet store Ranma." Chiyo said, "I remember my dad tearing out his hair saying he fills out less forms at his work than he needs to there."  
  
Ranma sighed and dropped the pen, "Well, that's that, does that mean I can take him home now?"  
  
The worker nodded, "Here's the dog food and a leash for him. Take good care of Tenjin."  
  
Ranma stared at the leash, "You know, I'm glad Shampoo never thought of getting a collar and a leash for me."  
  
Akane glared, "I'm sure you'd like that huh, pervert!"  
  
Chiyo stared at the two in confusion, "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"It's a long story, maybe I'll tell you tomorrow if you stop by." Ranma said pocketing the leash, "Do I need to leash you Tenjin?"  
  
The said dog tilted his head and barked.  
  
"I hope that is a no." Ranma muttered and started to walk out of the store, "Come on Tenjin, I'll take you to your new home since you can't live with Chiyo now."  
  
Tenjin followed Ranma out of the store leaving behind two stunned girls, "Tenjin never followed me like that." Chiyo said with a hint of jealousy, "Well, I need to get back home now. My parents will be worried."  
  
Akane nodded, "It's pretty late."  
  
Chiyo grinned, "Well, it's nice to have met you Akane. I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow at Ranma's house?"  
  
Akane nodded once again, "Yup, I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Well, I got a dog. I met up with a person I met during my training trip. Chiyo seems like a very nice person, but I still don't remember all the details of when I rescued Tenjin. After I got back home, I showed mom Tenjin and she approves of my choice. She said something about a manly son should have a manly dog, whatever that's supposed to mean. The tickling feeling behind my head is still there, like I'm still forgetting something important. Is it something about Tenjin? Or is it something about Chiyo? Or maybe it's something about her family? I don't know. But I do know those weird headaches I suddenly got at the pet place were weird. It's like something in my mind is trying to scratch away something.  
  
The sky is filled with stars again. This time, instead of the roof alone, I'm watching the stars from the back yard with Tenjin and mom. For me, this is what I've dreamed of. Although I'd never dreamed that I have a dog with us stargazing, I have a feeling that this is merely a start to something bigger. Hopefully, it's nothing as painful as having three fiancées...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmm... isn't this interesting. And here I thought I'd finish another chapter of Destiny of the Magi before I even get an idea of this. Oh well, that's live...  
  
This chapter I wanted to use a different approach to the Ranma-verse. A lot of Ranma fic Authors tend to portray Nerima as a constant source of mayhem and chaos that seem to swirl all around Ranma and gets him in trouble one way or another. I don't disagree in anyway, that's all good and dandy, but I wanted to show Nerima as a mostly calm town with short bursts of weirdness that is based around Ranma, not the humongous train wreck that a lot of authors use in relation to Ranma and Nerima.  
  
Also, in a lot of fics, I don't see Ranma interact with people other than other main characters. I'm sure Ranma has some friends and acquaintances other than the fiancées and his rivals, hence Hiroshi and Daisuke. Those two are going to show up more in the later chapters mostly as Ramna's 'advisors' on NORMAL teenage life or as buddies chatting random things with him. His other fiancées and his rivals are going to pop up too, mostly just to maintain the craziness around Ranma, but few of them are going to play a big role in the plot. I haven't figure out who would be best of that role yet, but I'm sure it'll come to me.  
  
Like I said in the last chapter, this introduces the MAIN plot behind this story, so I'd like some feedback on my idea, my style of writing on this piece, general stuff, of course, if you want to go into detail with me about how my grammar suck, how I should learn to spell, or write me an essay on how I should go back to elementary school to learn my ABCs again, feel free to e-mail me or use that review button down there ^^;  
  
Til my next post, bai bai~ 


End file.
